1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a printing system, a server apparatus, an information processing method, and a storage medium.
2. Description of the Related Art
In a so-called “pull-print” printing system, a user requests printing of page description language (PDL) data temporarily stored on a server from a printing apparatus to enable an output from the printing apparatus (see Japanese Patent No. 4,033,857). When printing is performed from an application, a user does not output print data from a specific printing apparatus, but can output from any desired printing apparatus. However, the PDL data temporarily stored has already been dependent on the printing apparatus, and is not presumed to be printed on another model because print setting cannot be changed.
In a conventional pull-print printing system, if a print setting structure of a printer driver provided in a client personal computer (PC) differs from a print setting structure of a printer driver provided in a server, the following issue occurs. Print setting of the printer driver provided in the client PC is initialized in the server so that printing, on which the print setting performed in the client PC is reflected, cannot be performed.